


【圆刷/奎秀】病

by Flower_seven



Category: HongJisoo; JeonWonwoo; KimMingyu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_seven/pseuds/Flower_seven





	【圆刷/奎秀】病

/他在站台上紧紧拥抱着我，心跳声一下又一下。  
可我知道他的心脏不是为我而跳。/

今天风可真他妈大。全圆佑一边把风衣扣子扣好一边伸手进口袋去拿手机。手机屏保是全圆佑和另一个男人的亲密合影，那男人狡猾的很，趁着全圆佑旅途疲惫闭眼打盹的时候悄悄摸了手机自拍，甚至还自顾自地解锁，设成了屏保和桌面。

“和男朋友的自拍放在桌面很正常不是吗？”全圆佑醒来的时候，男人一脸无辜地翻看着座位前的旅行杂志，小鹿眼睛湿润地看着他。全圆佑咧开嘴挤出一个不算好看的笑容，皱皱鼻子心想也不算坏。但果然还是以前的屏保更养眼一些。

从那以后全圆佑就不再给手机设置密码，与其让自己的恋人多费一道手输入密码，还不如坦坦荡荡来得省心。习以为常地划开屏幕，电话就打了进来。“我们小圆到哪里了，要不要我去接。”电话那头粘糯的声音听起来滋啦滋啦地响。全圆佑伸手叫了一辆车，把目的地字条递给司机，箱子就放在身边抱着：“不用了，我看半个小时之后就能到你家。知秀哥就好好休息一下吧。”电话那头的人清脆地笑了笑，甜甜地应了一声“好”。

全圆佑从出租车上下来的时候就看到洪知秀只穿了一件单衣站在院子门口，他微微皱眉，拎着箱子快步上前用风衣裹住洪知秀单薄的身躯：“不是说了让哥好好休息一下？今天风大怎么还穿这么少。”洪知秀仰头看着全圆佑甜甜地笑：“想你了。”

全圆佑进屋把东西放好，回头看到电视被按了暂停，电影放了一半，茶几上零乱堆着各种零食，还有两三个倒下的药瓶。全圆佑把药瓶的盖子拧好，拿在手里去厨房找正准备晚餐的洪知秀。“药要放在该放的位置，不然下次找不到的时候又要生气了。”他伸手把药瓶放进橱柜，回过身来环住洪知秀的腰。

洪知秀备菜的手顿了一下，又继续用塑料刀切开西红柿，汁水顺着砧板的纹路渗开。“嗯。小圆真贴心。”全圆佑把鼻子埋进洪知秀颈间，一下又一下地舔舐着。洪知秀停了手：“做吗？”全圆佑点点头，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着洪知秀侧脸：“吃完饭吧，我饿了。”“那你下去，碍事。”

全圆佑已经习惯了洪知秀煮成粥样的米饭，泡在水里太久的拉面，甚至夹生带点腥味的鸡蛋——他在努力迎合洪知秀的好洪知秀的坏，甚至他的病。全圆佑这次来LA，这顿饭吃的是真的食不知味。草草结束了晚饭，洪知秀拿了衣服进浴室，全圆佑默默去厨房收拾碗筷。

全圆佑真的搞不懂自己这场恋爱谈的是个什么东西。他和洪知秀也许一辈子都不应该碰面。但如果没了自己，那时快要跌下站台的人就真的不复存在了。这么多年来，就算是假的爱情，依赖感也已经悄然建立了。

洪知秀这场澡洗得很久，全圆佑等了一会儿还没等到他出来，直接也拿了衣服进去。推开门就看见洪知秀拿着什么东西往手腕上划，氤氲的水汽看不清到底是什么东西，全圆佑一个心慌狠劲把那东西抢了过来。“又在我面前整这一出！”全圆佑愤怒的低音炮向着洪知秀，低头看到不过是一支牙刷松了一口气。“我又看见他了...”洪知秀侧身走出浴室，轻轻说。

全圆佑用力地握着牙刷柄，砰的一声把门关上，打开了花洒。

澡也没洗痛快，全圆佑出来的时候头发一捋一捋贴在额头上，水滴下来顺着脖子流到胸膛后背，穿上上衣反倒更难受，索性直接只穿了一条内裤。洪知秀抱着零食碗蜷在沙发里继续着刚才的电影，电视画面里两个人在做一些滑稽搞笑的举动，逗得洪知秀傻乐个不停。全圆佑微微叹了一口气，走过去和他交换了一个不长不短的吻，顺手把电视关掉：“进屋吧。”

洪知秀摇摇头，难得反抗了全圆佑的意见：“我刚才看见他在阳台站着呐，就在这里做吧。”全圆佑抬起厚重的眼皮向阳台看了一眼，不过是风吹开了窗帘。他走过去把窗户缝掩好，说：“好。沙发上也行。”

洪知秀不知道为什么今天的全圆佑明明举动看起来和平常无两样，做爱却异常凶狠，就好像是积攒了一股劲在心底突然全都释放出来一样。自己今天去看了医生，他说可以有适当的性事，而且也许会得到意想不到的治疗效果。治疗效果？洪知秀被全圆佑的横冲直撞顶得头晕脑胀，确实是没再看到金珉奎的一丁点影子。

“唔...慢，慢一点...”洪知秀的生理泪水已经从一滴一滴连成了串，他觉得再不和全圆佑说说话，他今天怕是要死在全圆佑身下。全圆佑没有回应，也没有停下来，反倒是强硬的用手扳住洪知秀的两侧下颌骨迫使他张大嘴巴，径直把舌头伸了进去。

“呃唔！金珉奎你疯了吗！”洪知秀的舌头敏感的意识到对方在和自己纠缠，就仿佛在吸食自己的精气一般。洪知秀一手堪堪挂在沙发背上不让自己掉下去，另一手狠命去推全圆佑赤裸的胸膛。全圆佑这才回过神来，停了动作。“哥就连跟我做爱还是忘不掉他吗？”全圆佑跪坐在洪知秀身上，一双血红的眼盯着洪知秀看，想要把他吞进腹中一般。

“对不起...圆佑...珉奎...对不起，我...”洪知秀气都喘不匀，双手掩面开始哭泣。全圆佑突然觉得一切都索然无味了。他缓缓退出来，甚至连精都没有射成功，真难受。就像这场从一开始就变态的爱情一样，真他妈难受。

全圆佑最后去浴室解决了剩下的问题，留洪知秀一个人呆在沙发上不知道盯着哪里看谁。在阳台上眺望窗外，血红的晚霞照得全圆佑身上各处都是一片红。他又想起来站台上被自己救下来之后拥抱着自己哭泣的那个柔弱男孩，又想起来他哭喊出的“金珉奎！！”，又想起来自己坦然接受这一切的不合理。他能为了洪知秀飞来美国陪他治病，洪知秀却只会回应他金珉奎。

洪知秀慢吞吞地爬起来，随手套了一件大号T恤在身上，从背后环住面无表情的全圆佑：“珉奎啊...”全圆佑没有回头，只是应了一声“嗯”。

\--TBC--


End file.
